


Running out of Lies

by heckypants



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Near Death, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckypants/pseuds/heckypants
Summary: Everyone knew Kokichi lied often, who knew Kirumi lied too?Those two are hiding big secrets. Shuichi decided to figure out what they're hiding. Though, he probably didn't want to find it out.





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm fine!" Kokichi assured, "I just fell down the stairs."  
Shuichi gave him a concerned look, opening up his school locker "I really don't think that many bruises is just from a flight of stairs,"  
Kokichi sounded nervous, "it was- a lot- a large flight of stairs!"  
Shuichi decided it was just another one of his notorious lies, probably a set up of some sort.  
Kokichi had been lying about his injuries for a while, and, in which nobody batted an eye, Kirumi had been lying about her injuries. Though, hers were more believable.  
As she works as a maid, she often says her injuries were from dangerous jobs she was hired for. Kokichi, well, he was running out.  
They couldn't keep the secret for much longer.  
"Hey Kirumi," She looked over and saw her friend, Maki. "You alright? You have a lot bruises and cuts. Are you overworking yourself?"  
"Oh, it's okay Maki. You don't need to worry about me, I'm not overworking myself,"  
Maki sighed and looked over at Kokichi. "Why do you walk home with that little shit?" She crossed her arms and glared at him from across the room.  
"You already know the answer to that question, Maki, I have to," Kirumi rubbed her growing headache.

Kokichi walked up to Kirumi after his conversation with Shuichi, looking frustrated. As he walked up, Maki got irritated and went to talk to Shuichi.  
"Hey Kirumi," Kokichi got serious fast, whispering dramatically to her, though had to make her lean so he could reach her ear; "How are we going to get home without-" he was cut off when the bell rang. "I'll ask you during lunch."

Kokichi and Kirumi walked their seperate ways to their classrooms. 

Class was dreadful for Kokichi, he couldn't focus at all. His class constantly belittled him, but he acted like it didn't matter, like he didn't care.  
When Kokichi finally got out of class for lunch, he went outside to the front of the school, jnhis usual spot, on the fountain, to meet Kirumi, who was there waiting for him.  
"What were you going to ask?"  
Kokichi got quieter, "How are we going to get home without being, uh," Kokichi fidgeted with his hands and made a 'punch' movement.  
"I think we should go through the back today, I have a key."  
Kokichi turned around and looked at Shuichi, he was hanging out with one of his other friends, Kaede. He sighed in discontent.  
Kirumi sat down on the edge of the fountain, signalling for Kokichi to sit with her.

"I'm not sure if the plan is going to work. But, it's worth a try, right? I don't really have any other plan," Kirumi sighed and showed Kokichi the key.  
"I'm planning to get some money and copy the key. It'd be a lot easier to sneak out, then."  
Kokichi stared at the key, knowing that this one key could be the one thing that could save him from-  
Someone had jumped into the fountain and splashed everyone sitting on it. Kirumi looked furious.  
Before Kirumi unleashed her wrath, Kokichi took the key before it'd get damaged or lost.  
Shuichi noticed the commotion, and came over, in which Kaede left to talk to a girl Kokichi knew as Tsumugi.  
"Uh, what happened here?"  
"Oh, it's a swimming party and Kirumi is just playing with someone," Kokichi said sarcastically. Shuichi sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of him.


	2. Well that didn't work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That clearly did not work. Are you okay, Kokichi?

Kirumi and Kokichi walked home in silence. It was after school, the two were nervous. Would Kirumi's plan work? They weren't sure.  
When they arrived at their house, both of them could hear their heart beating out of their chest. Kokichi grabbed Kirumi's hand for comfort as he noticed their father's car in the driveway. Kirumi led Kokichi to the back door after making sure their father hadn't seen them.  
Kirumi put the key in the door and unlocked it. The grip on Kokichi's hand tightened as they walked in silently.  
She didn't notice the trouble they were in until they closed the door.  
"So that's where my key went,"  
Kirumi grabbed Kokichi close as their father walked towards them.  
"Did you think that would really work out in your favor?"  
Kokichi hid his face in Kirumi. Neither of them spoke, completely terrified of what's to come.  
"Why aren't you answering?" They could hear the irritation in his voice. He grabbed Kokichi by the hair.  
"No- Kokichi!" Kirumi cried out, trying to grab her terrified brother. Their father kicked Kirumi away from Kokichi, then dragging him to another room, not before he covered his mouth with duct tape. Kirumi choked back a sob, dropping the key her father had forgotten to take.  
She couldn't do anything. If she tried, Kokichi would suffer more. She slid down the wall she was kicked into, and cried into her sweater sleeve.  
Kirumi stumbled into her room, which was more of a storage closet with a bed that felt like concrete. She could hear Kokichi's muffled screams from the room below. She wanted to run down there and help her brother, to do something, anything to help him. But all she could do is just hope today wasn't the day he'd die.  
Not today, not any day.  
Kirumi couldn't imagine what was happening to Kokichi.  
Though, she did know what was happening to him, she didn't want to. She didn't want him to be suffering like that.  
Kirumi had gotten used to this by now, ever since Kirumi was born she'd been abused, but after Kokichi was born, he had it worse. Way, way worse. Like their father hated him more than her.  
Kirumi heard the 'thump' she knew all too well after about an hour. She hurried down the stairs.  
Kokichi layed in front of the door he was dragged into, his clothes completely ripped in places Kirumi would rather not talk about. He was completely unconscious, with clear bruises on his head and inner thighs.  
Kirumi picked him up and brought him to her room to help him heal. As she covered some of his small cuts with bandaids, she realized how small he was. He was short, yes, but he was so skinny, so malnourished. Kirumi was also quite skinny, but not as much as him. Her friends fed her a lot, but Kokichi, he didn't really have any friends, not counting Shuichi, which they're barely friends anyway.  
Kirumi hugged Kokichi close to her, beginning to cry.  
"I'll get you out of this mess," she whispered, barely getting the words out of her mouth. "I promise."


	3. Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is starting to worry Shuichi. This may not work out the way he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry for not updating i kinda forgot  
> ill prolly update twice today depending on if im productive

"Geez- Kokichi, are you okay?" Shuichi helped Kokichi stand up after Kokichi's legs gave out.  
"Oho, worrying about my Shuichi?" He gave Shuichi a smug grin as he attempted to stand.  
"What even happened to you?"  
"Nothing you should worry about,"  
Kokichi stumbled to his first class with Shuichi, basically leaning on him for support.It was during class when it all went downhill. Kokichi wasn't paying attention, when his mind drifted towards a repressed memory.  
Do you remember?  
Of course you remember. It was your fault, after all.

**

"Kokichi!- Run! Oh god- please-"  
She was trapped, she kept begging me to get Kirumi. I did, but I couldn't help but break down. My mother was a great person, she didn't deserve this.  
Kirumi saw the commotion, she had been out of the house and she heard me, she heard everything. She tried to comfort me, but it didn't really do anything, as I kept trying to get inside.  
Firefighters kept me from going inside.  
I fell to my knees and screamed, as firefighters attempted to get inside of the house, but when they got in there it was too late. She was-she-

**  
"Kokichi?"  
"Oh god- Kokichi, are you okay?"  
He opened his eyes in shock, realizing tears were coming down his face and he had vomited. People in the class were asking if he was okay, as well as some were trying to clean up the mess. Shuichi wasn't in the room.  
Over the announcements, they called a secure school. People weren't allowed to leave their classrooms, except when Shuichi ran in with the school nurse.  
Kokichi's throat hurt, he couldn't say anything when the nurse picked him up. He was weak. The nurse commented on how light he was.  
Kirumi was called down to the nurse's office.


End file.
